Golden Age Vice
Personality A quick thinker and smart mouth-er, Sarah takes nor gives no shits. She likes to show off to a crowd and act out of her league in order to impress and embarrass others. Backstory Sarah ran away from an abusive home in the early stages of her life, and ended up in a small guild of thieves. Naturally her power made her quite the catch, and she considered the guild as her family, often stealing from major banks in order to feed them and try to improve their lives. When she was out on a particularly long heist she'd found the guild to be taken by two heroes and had no chance of escaping. Enraged by this, she's now vowed to embarrass the heroes in any way that she can. Resources $200’000. All made ethically of course.. She also owns her own appartment with one bedroom and her own small car, all from stealing shitloads of money without being caught. Most of the time. Equipment/Weaponry Her suit is made of Kevlar, other than that she has a utility belt holding matches, tissues, coins, a lighter, pepper spray, an extendable baton, a bottle of water, some basic first aid stuff and a permanent marker. Around her neck she carries an amulet given to her by the Sister of Silence called the eye of darkness, granting her one free favour from any cultist member (likely herself of Artemis), and finally after a recent idea, a bag of sand. Specializations Currently very successful in psychology, but she's also had a lot of practice with hand to hand combat, a few melee weapons and using her power. Quirk Sarah has a mental construct of a ball that's invisible to the naked eye (perception powers can possibly see, case by case) that acts as a channel to movement based powers. Properties of the ball: * It's restricted to be within 150m range of Sarah if it's within natural sight, or within 50m of her otherwise. She can currently move it at 5 kmph (average walking pace.) If she is moving at a higher speed, it will stick to the edge of her range closest to where it was before. * If Sarah is within the balls range (of 30m), she can teleport anywhere within the balls range (30m around the ball) every 3 turns. She's able to choose whether or not she keeps the momentum that she currently has, but must remain in the same position and cannot be within 3 metres of a person. After teleportation she loses her quirks momentum and speed, which progressively comes back within 2 seconds. If she has been within the balls range for a total of 20 turns, she can choose to take a person with her to teleport. * Sarah is granted movement of objects within the range (or blasts of force against organic matter). For the sake of her power, she herself is counted as an object. She has a beggining capacity of 50 (110 pounds) kilograms at the 10 kmph (6mph). The weight limit is increased by 10 kilograms every turn up until a maximum of 200 kilograms. The speed that she can throw it at is proportionate to the the weight, where the kilograms multiplied by the speed has to equal 500 or less to begin with, and increases by 100 per turn. * Over time in her balls range, Sarah will continiously be able to move faster as she's granted more agility. To begin with, she has a fairly average running speed of 10 kmph, and it increases 5 kmph every turn until a total of 100 kmph. At about 5 turns she becomes so fast that as long as she's unhindered most melee hits will be able to be dodged purely between her training and her power from anyone not highly trained in melee combat. From 8 or so turns, melee combat will always be in her favour provided there isn't another quirk to work around. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:All Characters Category:Retired